When Daylight Comes
by Syren Winchester-Kenobi
Summary: Dean, Sam and Castiel are faced with an unusual situation when the Winchester's '67 Impala is mysteriously transformed into a human girl for a week. An even more unusual situation arises when she and Cas develop romantic feelings for each other. ((CastielxBaby))


**A/N – Hardcore Destiel shipper but I couldn't resist giving this ship a try XD**

* * *

"Dean, for the last time, I can't find anything. Not a single case." Sam Winchester told his brother as he stared at the screen of his laptop.

"There's gotta be something, Sammy. There's always something." Dean said, lying on the bed across the room from Sam.

"Well, not this time." Sam said with a shrug.

Dean replied with a huff and a curse under his breath. It had been a couple weeks since their last case. They had chased down a particularly cruel spirit who had been terrorizing a small town in Oregon then dashed before anyone could ask them who they really were. They settled on a motel in Falcon, Colorado and Dean was starting to get a bit restless. "Enjoy it, Dean. It's not going to last forever." Sam had said a few days earlier. He had enjoyed the first week of it but after a while, he was going stir crazy.

"Dean, you're looking at this silence as a bad thing." The younger brother said, shutting his laptop. "Maybe you should look at it as an opportunity to get some R&R."

"I have been getting R&R for the past two weeks. I need something to do or I'm gonna blow my brains out."

"Go out for a night in the town."

"With who?"

Sam shot Dean a glare. "Am I suddenly no one?"

"You never want to go out." Dean retorted.

"That's not entirely true."

"Dude, the last three times I suggested, you said you would rather stay in and do God knows what on your laptop."

"We were on a case. I was doing research."

"Not the last time. We had just finished a case and you still wanted to stay in." Dean said, sitting up on the bed. "What exactly were you doing on your laptop?"

"I'll go out with you tonight." Sam said without even answering Dean's question. "Should we invite Cas as well?"

"Nah." Dean answered, lying back down. "I doubt he'd want to."

"Doubt I'd want to do what?" Castiel said, appearing in the room as if on cue.

"Hey, Cas. Long time, no see." Dean said, propping himself up on his elbows.

Castiel cocked his head slightly. "I saw you both just the other day, Dean." He said.

"I know. I was just making a joke, dude."

"…I see." Even after all the time Castiel had spent among the Winchesters, there were still things he didn't quite understand, i.e. understanding most of Dean's expressions and humor. But he was trying to learn as much as he could. "What is it you don't think I'd want to do?"

"Going out to find bar and drink the night away." Dean said.

"Why?"

"Because I need something to do."

"Why not go on another hunt?"

"Because we can't find one. Unless you've showed up with news of one." Dean said, almost sounding hopeful. Castiel shook his head and Dean sighed a little. "Then a night of drinking it is. You coming or not?"

"I… I suppose I could join you both."

"Sweet. Let's go." The older Winchester said as he rolled of the bed and grabbed his jacket. "Sam's designated driver."

Sam stood up from his place at the table, his brow furrowing. "Whoa, why am I designated driver?"

"I can try if Sam wishes to indulge in alcohol." Castiel offered.

Dean chuckled. "Cas, you don't even know how to drive. There's no way I'm letting you touch my baby."

"I could learn."

"Some other time." Dean said, heading for the door.

Before he could make it, there was a bright flash of white light outside that shone in through the windows followed by a louder than thunder sound. Dean stumbled back, both he and Sam covering their eyes from the light. Were it not for Castiel, Dean would've fallen back onto the floor. But the Angel caught him before he could. "What the hell?!" Dean shouted.

When the light and sound disappeared, the trio stood there, unsure of what they should do or what had just happened. "Angels?" Sam questioned, looking over at Castiel.

"No." Castiel answered. "Demons. Or rather, _a_ demon."

Dean was he next to speak up. "Crowley?"

"I'm not sure. Stay here, I'll go look and see what happened." The Angel said, disappearing with the beat of his wings.

"Looks like you got your wish, Dean." Sam commented, glancing at his brother with a teasing smirk.

"Ask and you shall receive." Dean replied, his eyes fixed on the widow.

"Sam! Dean!" Castiel's voice shouted from outside. The hunters were out the door in a flash to see Castiel moving to kneel next to the body of an unconscious girl.

Dean was the first to reach Castiel's side to examine the girl. As he looked down at her, the first thing he seemed to notice that she was pretty damn hot. She had a slender figure, dark ash blonde hair, fair skin color and couldn't be any older than her late twenties or early thirties. She was wearing brownish colored midriff tank top with a black leather jacket that cover her arms down to her fingerless glove-covered hands. Her jean shorts were rolled up at her mid-thigh and gothic style combat boots travel up her leg and stopped just below her knees. She was breathtaking. But, he couldn't help but feel that there was something familiar about her. He couldn't quite place his finger on it…

"Who is she?" Sam asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure." Dean answered with a shrug. "Cas, do you know?" Castiel didn't answer. His gaze was fixed on the girl's face, his expression soft yet inscrutable. "Cas?" Dean said a little bit louder.

The Angel blinked and looked up at Dean. "Yes?"

"Anyone home in there?"

Castiel cocked his head."I'm not sure what—"

"Forget it. Just another joke. Do you know her?" Dean asked.

"No." He answered, looking back to the girl. "But she's human, and she's alive."

"Let's get her inside." Sam said, standing up. Castiel scooped the girl up into his arms and followed Sam to the motel room with Dean following behind him.

But once Dean reached the doorway, he froze. "Hold up just one damn minute." He said, spinning around to face the parking lot of the motel again. "Where the hell is my car?!"

"Um, Dean…" Sam said, staring at the girl.

"She was parked right over there! Where is she?!" Dean yelled, ignoring Sam.

"Dean…" Sam said again, a bit louder.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God. She's gone. I gotta find her. I gotta—"

"Dean!" Sam shouted, finally getting his brother's attention. "I think I just found her."

Dean's brow furrowed as he walked inside the room. Castiel had removed the girl's jacket to reveal the word _Chevrolet_ tattooed in black ink down either side of her body. "Bullshit…" Dean mumbled as he moved closer to the girl. Gently and carefully, he rolled her over onto her side to look for anymore tattoos on her body. Sure enough, there was one more tattoo in black in on her left shoulder and Dean and Sam froze.

It read: _Kaz 2Y5_


End file.
